I'll Stay With You No Matter What!
by sorokulover
Summary: What happen to sora? he got the worse ill he ever had... But with Roxas On his side, anything will be alright...
1. Chapter 1

I'll stay with you no matter what!

A/n : this is my very first story about kingdom hearts. Hope you enjoy ^^

(Sora Pv)

"sora.." my mother calling me so I turn my head from window to her

"Yeah mom?"

" Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm alright mom….what's wrong with me until you said that?"

"Well…your face look's pale. are you sure you okay?"

"Yeah mom. I'll be alright"

"Alright sweetie…just call me if you were sick at school. I'll take you home, kay?"

"Okay mom"

then I turn my attention to window again. After a few minute, finally I reach the school gate and say goodbye to my mom and walk. When I walk my head start to dizzy. I don't know why but I ignore it anyway. At the hall I was be greeting by my best friend, Roxas. He has blond hair, such tan skin, two pair of beautiful orb eyes, and-, Huh! What I'm thinking?

"Hey sora?" Roxas broke my through. I was a little surprise and I said

"Uhh…y-yeah?"

"Hey you ok, bud?"

"Y-yeah I'm alright.."

"Are you sure? Because you just standing there and staring at me…"

"O-oh no! I just wondering about something…"

"Oh-oh…so there are another news about my best friend. Sora Kurosawa was wondering! This is the first thing I ever see…" Roxas testing me and I just can glare to what he just say. He just laugh at my glare.

"Funny?"

"No it's just y- Umm…nothing"

"What? Me?"

"No…no..no…It's nothing…"

"Um…ok then. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Duh! Of course to wait my best friend!"

"Hoo…I see..Gee…thank's!"

"Huh! For what?"

"For waiting me"

I can see a hint of blush on Roxas face he look's soo cute with that…Uh..WHAT? WHAT AM'I SAYING?

"Hello is there anyone there?" Roxas broke my through again…

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

"Glad to hear that..I think you die because you just standing at here and staring at me…what's wrong bud?"

"It's nothing…just another through.."

"Owh…I see…by the way, let's go to class. The class will begin soon and we'll be late for lesson if we don't hurry"

"Oh yeah..You right…" after that we begin to walk to our class

I notice that Roxas was staring at me while I walking and he said "Hey sor! Are you alright? Your face look's pale y'know.."

"I alrigh-" I Felt My head start to dizzy and I drop my body to the floor. The last thing I knew was Roxas calling my name. I tried to open my eyes and said I'm ok..But my head hurt very much as I tried to open my eyes, so I just close my eyes and let the darkness take over me with the pain…

END OF THE CHAPTER ONE

A/n : It's very short chapter…but I promise I make it longer next chapter. Anyway review please…I want to know is this bad or good…..thank you ^^


	2. Stay With Me, Please

A/n : Here for another chapter…good reading…^^

(Roxas Pv)

"SORA! SORA! SORA! WAKE UP!" I shouting his name but he won't wake up. What should I do now? Oh yeah I can bring him to the nurse room. So I carry his body bridal style to the nurse room.

At the nurse room I put sora's body to the bed. His face look's soo pale. I looking around if I can find someone but damn it no one here. When I want to walk I heard Sora whisper something.

"R-roxas…"

'Huh! He whispers my name? is that mean he's dreaming about me?' I through. Then his lips began to move again and said

"R-roxas…

d-don't g-go…

I-it's dangerous….

Y-you can't go there…

D-don't leave me alone here…

P-please…"

I froze here to hear what he just say…and it hurt me to see Sora like this. His voice is weaker than usual and I can see that his face was telling that e had a nightmare in his dream. I can't help it to see he like this. I was useless… what can I do for him to calm him down?

Oh yeah I remember! When I was little and at this state, my mother would stroke my head and said comforting words until I calm down. So should I do this for him?

But he was my best friend what if someone come in and see me do that to Sora? That person would make something freak. But I got no choice. Then without long thinking I rest my hand at Sora hair. His hair were soft and it's was comfort. And I began to stroke his hair. He had seen to be calm down a little. Thank goodness. It seen the bell already rang but I ignore it anyway, the most important now is sora.

I continue to stroke his hair until I felt sleepy. I let my head fall to bed where sora was lying and sleep there…..

(Sora Pv)

"Ugh…where am I?"

"Well…it seen you already awake…"

"Where Am I? And who are you?"

"You're in the nurse room and I'm a doctor silly" then the doctor walk towards to my bed. She place her hand on my forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"B-better…"

"What happen to you?"

I tried to recall what happen to me and tell her "I don't know what happen but when I and Roxas walk together to our classroom I felt my head start to dizzy and fell to floor and the last thing I knew Roxa-…Oh that's right…Where's Roxas?"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, the blond one…"

"Oh, he's right to your left. He was stay here and he grab your hand. When I want to carry him to the other bed, his hand grab your hand more tighter that I must tried until ten minute until he want to let your hand"

"Ohh..I see…"

"Sure it does…you have a great friend"

"Hahaha…thank's doc.." I smile to her and she smile back.

"Need anything else?"

"No, thank you…"

"Your welcome swettie…and if anything happen just tell me. I'll be at the teacher's room"

For the reaply I just nod and she left the room. In this room just me and roxas. I go to Roxas bed. He sleep soo peacefully and he soo cute when he sleep.

Hey! I remember something. When I was unconsius I felt someone carry my body with brindal style. Maybe it was Roxas. Yeah..Roxas. He was so care about me. "Thank you roxas…You're the best.." I said softly and smile at Roxas sleeping form and I let my finger to touch his hair and stroke it.

After a few minute, Roxas slowly open his eyes and he look at me in surprise. He quickly get up and and hold my hand. "Sora? Are you ok? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"W-whoa…Roxas calm down…I'm ok. See nothing wrong"

"If there is nothing wrong then why you fell on the floor like death people?"

"I-it's…It's because-"

"BECAUSE WHAT, SORA!" He shouted at me and he quickly close his mouth with his hand. "I-I…I sorry Sora…I didn't mean to s-shout at you. I-I just panic to see you like that…."

"That's ok, Roxas. You don't have to apologies to me"

We stay like this silently. I can't stay any longer for silent time. Yeah, y'know I'm hyper active kid (A/n : hehehehe…funny sora…)

"Hey roxas, why are you here?"

"I worry about you, y'know!"

"Yeah I know but you don't go to class and study?"

"I can't consenters to study because of you" when I heard this I smile a bit and Roxas smile back at me.

"Hey, Um..sor?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. Thank's"

"Hehehe…for what?"

"Y'know for carrying me. I must be the heavies person you ever carry"

"Huh! Is that so? You are not too heavy"

"Hehehehe….I glad to hear that.." then we laugh with happily then I felt Roxas Hand touch my forehead. I blush a bit when he touch me.

"Sora…Don't you need any rest? I think You have fever"

"Y-Yeah I think you right…"

"Now lay again to bed" I do what as he say and lay down to bed. "Oh yeah sor…Do you want me to call your mother?"

"No, Don't call her. She maybe freak out because worrying about me too much"

"Alright then. Get rest ok!"

"Yeah, thank's"

"Yoyr welcome" He smile at me and Roxas stand up like he want to leave the room. I grab his hand tighter like if I let it go, he'll be gone forever…

"Sora?"

"Umm…Rox…Where are you going?"

"I want to get some drink's for us. I think you'll be thisty now.."

"Umm…can you stay at here, please?" Roxas look at me confuse, but he nod. Roxas take some chair and put it beside my bed and sit down. Roxas gently put his hand on my forehead and stroke it. I blysh really hard now. Roxas just smile down at me and continue to stroke my forehead.

"Um…sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"You had nightmare lately, don't you?" I just can nod and he ask again "It's about me right? What about it?" I silent for a few minute and I start to talk…

**FLASHBACK**

"W-where am'I? Where's everyone? Wher—oh, that's right…Roxas, where are you?"I start to run to search roxas and calling his name. "Roxas…Roxas…ROXAS…where are you?" then I see someone standing on the Clift. He had spikey, blond hair… Oh it's Roxas… Without thinking I run as fast as I can to roxas and I place my hand on his shoulder

"Hey, Roxas…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Sora"

"Huh! What are you sorry for?"

"I must go…"

"B-but…why?"

"This is for your sake sora….

Goodbye, sora…."

Then I see Roxas body start to disappear. 'No…It can't be…'

"No…Roxas…You can't leave me alone here…no…Don't leave me..please….I need you to be always be by my side….Please…Don't go…."

Then the world just seen vanish again and I was wake up.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

The silent were surrounding we again. Roxas look at me and said "Look Sora, It's just a dream. It's not mean anything"

"But it seen just like real…" I sit up and I felt my eyes were fill by tears just now and it rolls against my cheek. Then Roxas cupped my cheek and brush away the tears from my cheek. He brings me to his arms. I know it's wrong but it's just seen comfortable and Roxas was soo warm. Instead, I rest my head on his chest and crying softly. Roxas stroke my hair again and said the comforting words.  
"Shh…shh…..It's alright….I'm here…Don't cry, okay? Now sleep, sora…you need it"

I calm down a bit and Roxas kiss my forehead. Wait! that's wrong too, but is just seen alright to me. This sign….Am'I In love with Roxas? Yeah…maybe I got a little crush on him. But what's his reaction when I tell my truth feeling? Will he hate me? Will he just go away like my dream? Will he make fun of me because I in love with him? Will he doesn't want to be my best friend again after I say that? Or will he….love me back? Soo many question go through my mind but I want to ignore that. I felt too sleepy to think about that. So I just let my conscious take away and sleep in Roxas arms….

END OF THE CHAPTER TWO

A/n : Fiuh…I made it..It was almost 6 page. I really tired but I don't care about that, Just ignore it, kay? Anyway I want to thank you for the review and my special thank's to Eternal Light and Shino159 for telling me what wrong with my story and I really sorry about my bad grammar. I really sorry….I'll fix the chapter one and I hope nothing wrong. Oh and to 3S…He/she was my first review…Thank's guys, I really glad that you like my story…^^

And for the other reader…Review please, mew… ( w )

SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER….


	3. My True Felling

A/n : Thank's for the review. I love all the review ^^ Here another chapter…

Happy reading…

(Roxas Pv)

Sora's now sleep in my arms. He must be soo tired because his fever, Maybe I should take him home. I put sora back on the bed and walk out from nurse room to the teacher room, because I have to get permission from our teacher to go home. At the teacher room, I search my teacher. 'Hmm…I wonder where he is?' then I found him at Mrs. Aerith desk. Well our teacher, Mr. Cloud has some-No a big crush to our teacher Mathematics. ' Hehehe…I can see some blush on face' I through and I go to Mr. Cloud and call him. "Umm…Mr. Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Can I and Sora go home? He got sick…"

"What kind of sick?"

"Fever…"

"Oh…well, Of course you can, but why you must go home to?"

"That's because no one at his home. And who'll wake care him?"

"Ouwh….I see then. Fine, you can go home with him…"

"Thank's, Mr. Cloud!"

"Hahaha…Your welcome and make sure when sora back to school, he must fully recover!"

"Yes sir!" I see some smile from Cloud face and he start to talk again with Mrs. Aerith. I run to the nurse room and I see Sora still sleep. 'He's soo cute, Isn't he?'I smile and wke him up

"Wakie-Wakie,Sora…" I whisper to his ear and his eyes open slowly..

"Ngg…What's wrong Roxas?"

"Let's go home…"

"W-What!" Sora was shock when I said that. I just can smile at his reaction.

"I said, Let's go home sor…."

"But what about school?"

"It's alright. I already told Mr. Cloud if I and you'll go home"

"Okay… But why you must go home too with me?"

"Of course to take care you sor-sor…What else?"

"O-oh, I see…"

"You don't want me with you?"

"N-no, Of course not! I just…curious, y'know!" Sora's blushing again. I can't take it anymore, he just soo cute! I want to kiss him…but, will he hate me and reject my feeling for me to him? And Sora don't wanna to be my best friend again? No! I must hold my shelf! But someday I'll tell him my true feeling…

"Hello..Roxas! Are you there?"

"Huh! Oh yeah, of course I'm here…what's wrong?"

"Well…Let's go home now…"

"Okay…Umm, sor?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I sleepover at your house?" when sora hear this he blush a little and he said

"Umm…S-sure, but why?"

"I just worry about you…"

"Ow..Thank's then…"

"Y-Your welcome.." I blush a little. I hope his mother would understand. Oh yeah, Sora's body is too weak now and I'm not sure if he can walk. So without his knowing I lift his body to my arms and held him bridal style and I put his and my bag on my shoulder. It seen he struggle a little at my sudden reaction.

"Hey! Roxas! Put me down now!"

"For what?"

"You can't carry me! I'm too heavy and my bag's heavy too "

"Am I care about that?" Now Sora Silent. I hate when he silent so I just poke his head to make him pout.

"Hey…Hey…Stop doing that…That hurts, y'kow!"

"Heh…Sorry sor-sor…You just being silent lately, so I decide to make you pout a little…heheh

e.." Sora now Blush really red now and it's very red than tomato. 'hehehehe, he's soo cute…' I though and Sora hide his face on my chest.

"Don't worry sor..You're not heavy…Now you can rest until we get home, okay?" I felt Sora nod. I smile and continue to walk.

(At Sora's house)

"Here we are sor..Your Home.."

I put Sora body on the couch and he sit down. He look around for few moment and he drow his head on the pillow..

(Sora Pv)

'Why's my head soo heavy? Why I fell sleepy? Why when I tried to stand up, my chest's hurt? Is there something about my body that I don't know?' I though and close my eyes for a moment.

-OoOoOoOoOo-

"Uuhg…" I try to open my eyes but it feels hurt. I search Roxas and he's on my right side. He's holding my hand while he sleep. I can feel his hand's soo cold, instead I put his body on my bed and I join him on the bed. Even when he's a sleep, he still hold my hand, tighter. I smile at him. Oh god, I hope I can tell him my truth feeling and tell him If I love him. Mm…How about tomorrow? I can tell him my true feeling, but for don't think about that..I want to sleep. I rest my head on his chest and snuggle to get his warm and I circle my arms around his small figure wrist and sleep…

(At The Middle Of Night, Roxas Pv)

"Huh! Ah! Why I at Sora bed?" I look around and see Sora's snuggle against me. 'Maybe he was cold' I though. Instead I hug him tighty…wow my thought was right. He's very cold. Insted I just keep hugging him to keep he warm.

(The next day, Sora Pv)

"Nggg…what time Is this?" I wake up and see at the clock. It say 05.00 I still have time for sleep. I realize that my body's soo warm. Oh that because Roxas hug me..Nice isn't? I circle my arms around him…

"Ngg…Roxas..Is…soo…warm…." I said softly and sleep again

(Roxas Pv)

"Huh! Morning already?" I wake up and rub my eyes from sleeping. I still felling sleepy but my eyes grew bigger when I see sora smile at his dream. I smile and touch his forehead 'He already recover…ah..I see…' I though and glance at the clock. It's already ay six o'clock. We must get up or we'll late for school.

"Sora…Wake up….now…." I whisper at his ear and his reaction was groan…

"Ngggg…..Ten more minute, please…"

"But if we don't hurry we'll be late for school…"

"W-what!" then Sora lift his head and hit my jaw…

"Ouch…"

"Oh…waaa…Roxas, I'm sorry, I really sorry..I didn't mean to do that.." Sora sit up and look worry at me.

"That's all right..I'm fine Sora..Don't worry, C'mon we must clean ourshelf! " I said that while rub my jaw.

"Oh yeah that's right. Hey Roxas! You can borrow my uniform. They're in the drawer"

"Ok Sora, Thank you.." Sora smile and walk to bathroom and I heard some splash of water from the bathroom. I go to his drawer and take some uniform for us. I put his uniform in his bed and I sit down on the corner of his bed. Not too long after that Sora appear with towel around his wrist. I blush at this.

"Hey Rox? What's wrong? Ehy your face is red?"

"Uh-h..It's N-nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"yes.."

"Umm…okay..Anyway, you must take a shower…"

"Oh..yeah..thank's…"

"No prob" He smile and I return his smile and walk to the bathroom.

(Sora Pv)

'Hehehehehe…..he's soo cute when he's blush' I though and glance at my bed. My uniform already there. Roxas must take it.. I smile a little bit and I take the uniform.

Ten minute later, Roxas go out from bathroom and he's wear my uniform. It's really suit his body and Roxas look's soo cute…hehehehehehehe….

"You ready for school?" I ask and he smile. The smile that always make me happy..

"Yup!"

"Okay, let's get downstairs to get some breakfast and I race you!" I giggle for a while and run away.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Roxas shout at me and I just can laugh at this and Roxas run and follow me to dining room.

"Good morning, Sora!" My mother greeting me

"Morning to you mom!" I see Roxas at my back "Hey slowpoke, hahahahahahaha" Roxas glare at me and I laugh even more.

"Well, well, who's this Sora? Why you don't tell me if your friend sleepover last night?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry mom..I forgot to tell you because I'm too tired…anyway mom this is Roxas, Roxas this is my mother" I introduce Roxas to my mother. Roxas smile and my mother smile back with her greatest smile she had.

"Nice to meet you Roxas… I'm Mrs. Kurosawa"

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kurosawa. I'm Roxas Hikari"

"Wow..You have a nice name.."

"Thank's miss…"

"Hahahaha…by the way, the breakfast's ready. And sora…"she turn the glance from me to Sora and said

"Could you give Roxas some chair?"

"Yeah, wait here…" Then I run to the living room and take one chair.

"Here Roxas" I handle the chair to Roxas and he put the chair beside me and we star to eat the breakfast.

After breakfast, I say goodbye to mom and walk. Why I not use car toay? Because I want to walk just me and Roxas. We talk at each other on the road until we reach the school.

**TIME SKIP UNTIL THEY GO HOME**

At my locker, I put my thing and go to Roxas locker. Roxas was there and he doing the same thing like me. I go to his side and said "Hey, Roxas…"

"Oh..hey sor! What's up?"

"Umm…I want to talk to you…privately"

"Sure..Why not?"

"Ok, then let's go to the park" I said cheerfully and drag Roxas to the park

This is it Sora…You must be brave. Tell him yout true feeling and don't mention now about your friendship!

We walk to the park silently. I don't know why but I don't feeling right about this because I want to tell him my truth feeling about him from me. Not just be best friend but more than that.

Yeah…This is it, and It seen perfect with romantic view at the park. Oh Roxas…I hope you'll love me back….

When we reach the park, I take him to sit under the tree where no one in there. I take his hand and I hold it. He look's confuse but I Ignore it.

"Roxas…I had to tell you something…." I said softly just like whisper. Hope Roxas would hear it.

"Alright, go ahead…what is it?"

'C'mon Sora…Be brave!' I though and I open my mouth "Roxas…I-I…I…love…y-you…"

"You what?" I can hear Roxas voice sound a little disappointed …

"I-I L-love y-y-you, R-roxas…" Roxas keep silent. I really scared now. Will he hate me now for what I said? Without my knowing, Tears steaming down to my cheek. My hand was shaking now, and I don't know why…maybe because I'm too scare for Roxas to leave me? Then I speak again but my voice was crack…

"R-roxas say something please…."

"…"

"I-I….." I'm crying now because Roxas doesn't want to reply my question.

"R-roxas…"

"…."

"F-fine…If you don't want to talk, then I'll go and don't mention about what I ask today. Just forget about that…" I take my hands back and begin to walk away. When I want to stand up I felt someone hug me and It's soo warm.

"Hey Sora…. Don't go…I was thingking about that…"

"Ohh…sorry"

"No…don't apologies to me, anyway I love you too"

I look up to see his face and Roxas smirk at my reaction. I was shock to what Roxas said "W-what did you say?"

"I said I love you too, Sora"

"You l-love me back then?"

"Yes…"

"Is that true?"

"should I show it to you?" I nod. I don't know what happen but Roxas arms warp around my wrist and Roxas come closer . He close his eyes and kiss me. I was surprise a bit but relax. Finally we break the kiss just for the air and Roxas smile at me.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank's for love me…"

"Your welcome..and thank's for love me back…" Roxas nod and smile at me for the reply. I rest my head on his shoulder and his arms warp around me. It feel safe to on Roxas arms…

"Hey sora?"

"Hmm…"

"To tell you the truth, I was scare to say my true feeling"

"Why?"

"Because, I scare if you'll hate me.."

"Oh…and you know what? I feel the same too…

"Really?"

"Yes…I-!" I can't breath. Why I can't breath?

'Roxas…Roxas…Help me…Roxas…Help me I can't breath' then the darkness surrounding me again and I feel unconscious . The last thing I know's my body's shaking and I can hear but not too clearly, Roxas calling my name…

"Sora! Sora! SORA! WAKE UP!"

END OF THE CHAPTER 3

A/n : Fiuh…another chapter's finish….by the way thank's for all the review, because your review make me want to write more and hope you enjoy this chapter…^^

TO 3S : Sorry, I don't mention it….but thank's for the review…Stay tuned….^^

To All review : thank you very much…^^

and To all reader : Review please...PWEETY PWEASE...^^


	4. Sing For Me

A/n : Thank's for the review…I love it ^^ And sorry for the late update. I got busy lately, anyway

Here chapter four. Enjoy…^^

(Roxas Pv)

"SORA! SORA! SORA! WAKE UP!" I shake his body several time but he won't awake. 'Oh no..This is happening again…what should I do?' then I notice that Sora doesn't breath. This's make me really panic. Instead I slip my phone and call for ambulance. "This is hospital Destiny. What's your emergency?"

"My Boyfriend, MY FRIEND IS DYING! I HAVEN'T NO TIME! I NEED AMBULANCE! NOW!"

"Sir, Sir….calm down please, and Where are you?"

I sigh and start to talk again "I'm in the park near the Destiny High School"

"Alright, We'll send you the fastest ambulance. Just stay there and keep your friend warm!"

"Alright, I'll Stay here and keep him warm, but please…Hurry.."

"We'll sir!" I hung up the conversation and look at Sora. He's look soo pale and his body's freezing. I warp my arms around him and Hold him tightly.

After fifty minute, the ambulance finally came. I carry Sora to the ambulance and we rush to the hospital.

(At the hospital)

"Sora, hold on okay!" I hold his hand while he's lying on the bed. I hope he okay!

"Sir, you must wait at outside…"

"But, Sora's there! I can't just leave him there!"

"He'll alright, sir! Please… can you wait outside? The doctor will come soon…"

"Okay" I went outside and sit on the chair next the door. Not long time, Sora's mother came. His face looks soo worry.

"Roxas, what's wrong with sora?"

"I-Idon't know. We just went to the park near the school and we just talk for sometime and he unconscious and he don't breath"

"Ohh…I see then…I hope Sora's alright, we just can trush the doctor to handle this"

We wait until 2 hour and the doctor came out.

"Doctor, what happen to Sora?"

"He's alright. He just had asthma. He'll wake up soon…"

"Haah.. thank's goodness.." when I heard Sora'll alright, I See the window though to the sora's room and see if he ok. And yeah, he's ok. I sigh in relief. And I open the door and go to Sora side. I lift my hand and touch his cheek. He seen relax at my touch, and slowly open his eyes. He look at me and said

"Hello Roxas…." Sora said, his voice is too weak and I almost can't heard it. So, instead I lift my head closer to his head and stroke his other cheek.

"Hello, Idiot Sora…Don't you ever scare me like that!" I said softly because I scare if I would make he surprise. He smile at me and stroke my hair.

"Roxas….Sorry If I scare you like that…I didn't mean to do that. I mean I-" I cut his word by place one finger on his mouth and I smile at him.

"Shh…Don't say anything. For now just sleep. You need it for now"

"Alright, but are you'll stay here?"

"Of course I'll. I'll always with you no matter what happen! Beside…"

"Beside?"

"I'm your boyfriend now, aren't I?" Sora blush and snuggle at me. I kiss his forehead and he relax again.

"Roxas…"

"Hm?"

"Sing me a song please…"

"Alright…but when I sing you must sleep!"

"OK! Now sing" I smile a bit and begin so sing

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold 

I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul 

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold 

I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful 

I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold 

I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul 

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold 

I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul 

Sora Close his at this and I continue the sing again.

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward 

I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold 

I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul 

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold 

I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too 

I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do 

I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold 

I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul 

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold 

I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah" when the song end, Sora already sleep. I Stroke softly his cheek and kiss Sora's forehead and go outside to search fresh air. Y'know, from stress because Sora. So I begin to walk around. Isee Ice-cream corner. Hm…since Sora love Ice-cream soo much, maybe I'll buy one for him. I go there to buy sea-salt Ice-cream and go back to Sora's room. He already awake, preety fast huh? Sora looks like he's searching for something. Instead I go to his side.

"Sora…What are you doing?"

"Oh Roxas! Where have you been?"

"Outside?"

"I worry about you! I think you leave me alone here.."

"I wouldn't leave you sora, Didn't I already say? I'll stay with you no matter what!"

"…" '*sigh* sora's being silent again. What should I do now? Oh I got Idea…hehehehehe' I put the ice-cream to his mouth and Sora yelp a bit.

"Hey, hey what's that for?"

"For make you happy. Because you been silent lately…" I smile and Sora blush again. 'You're too cute, Sora' I though, and I lean in and kiss sora on the lisp. A quick kiss but sweet. Sora seen a little bit surprise but relax and kiss me back. Sora smile at me and shallow the ice-cream to his mouth until finish eating. I do the same thing like him.

"Sora, how are you feeling?"

"Better…because your ice-cream and your sing…"

"thank you…"

"E-eh…for what?"

"For take care of me, and accept me to be part of you. I very glad because you accept me" Sora smile at me and I just can blush to hears what Sora said. Then Sora lift his hand and stroke my cheek. He said…

"Thank you very much, Roxas…" Sora said my name soo softly. Almost whisper, and Sora smile warmly at me. I smile back at him and touch his hand where he stroke my cheek.

"Your welcome Sora. As long I live, I'll be with you no matter what and I'll protect you from anything that bad. Even it must be pay with…..My life…."

"W-what did you say, R-roxas?" I smile at Sora and brush his hair.

"No, it's nothing sor…now get back to sleep"

"B-but, Roxas..I-I'm t-too scare to close my eyes. It's soo dark there and I can't see anything there…." Sora look's very scare. This is the first time I see Sora scare like this. He never scare like this before. Maybe because I left him. Instead I lift my hand to his hair and brush it softly and said comforting words.

"Shh…shh…It's allright…don't worry about that. I'm here, Sorry for leaving you here alone lately. I really sorry…" I see Sora already calm a little bit. He close his eyes and sigh.

" It's alright, Roxas. But promise me, you wouldn't leave here alone while I'm a sleep, okay?"

"Okay sora…Now go to sleep, would you?"

"Ok.." Sora tried to search my hand, so I lift my hand to hold his hand while my other hand stroke his hair. Sora close his eyes and triend to go to sleep. I continue to stroke his hair until he's sleep. When Sora sleep, I pry to god….

Oh, god…Please…I begging you! I hope nothing bad happen to Sora…..

If you want to give him that just give it to me….

I don't care about bad happen, but please take care Sora…

I know that it's not just ashma on his body but there's another I'll that the doctor don't know…

If Sora sick'll get worse, take me instead for Sora, so Sora can life….

END OF THE CHAPTER FOUR

A/n : I really sorry guys because I late for update. That's because I soo busy about my school, Y'know I have to prepare for school and My annoying brother..*sigh*

Sora : Yeah, I aggre with you author…

Me : *Surprise* whoa…Sora? Where did you came from?

Sora : From there. I just from supermarket to buy this for ya…

Me : what is it?

Sora : Tada…a snack for us!

Me : Thank's Sora…I love you, by the way Us?

Sora : for You and Roxas of course…C'mere Roxas...

*walk toward to us*

Me : hello there, Roxas…

Roxas : He-hello, A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-uthor….

Me : *whisper to Roxas* What's wrong with him?

Sora : Just groggy…

Me : Oh…I see then. Btw review please and Thank's for the review on the last chappy! Stay tunned….^^


	5. Please?

A/n : Ahh….Sorry for a very late update. I hope I can fast to update but sadly I can't…=="  
anyway here's chapter 5, happy reading…^^

(Roxas Pv)

"Huh…? Where am I?" I said sleepy and look around.

"Oh yeah, I was sleep here with Sora" I see Sora sleep peacefully. I smile and touch his forehead to check his temperature.

"Hmm…It seen he's better now. How fast?" I smile and I rest my head on Sora's chest and hear Sora's heartbeat. It was comfortable to just hear it. When I was about to sleep, Sora tilt his head and look at me. He smile at me and said..

"Roxas? What are you doing?" I lift my head so I can see Sora's face and answer his question.

"Of course to sleep in your chest. It was comfortable and that can make me sleep…."

Sora laugh and cough. I quickly get up from my chair and pattern his back. He stop cough and look at me.

"Roxas, are you tired?"

"Uuh..N-no, It's alright. I-" Sora cut my word by place one finger on my mouth. He smile at me and begin to remove his finger from my mouth slowly…

"Roxas…Don't push your shelf…If you push your shelf, you can sick like me…"

"B-b-but…"

"No, It's alright. You said you're to sleep in my chest soo why don't you do it again?"

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah, It's alright" I smile and lead my head back to his chest. Sora stroke my hair. My eyes begin to close by any second. It's so comforting with sora's touch. Without my knowing, my eyes already close and I go to dream land.

(Time skip until at 5 o'clock)

I open my eyes and I realize that Sora already gone from bed. 'Huh! Uh WHAAAT? SORA!' I though and I was shock of course because Sora's sick! Then I get up from chair and look around. Sora isn't here either. I go outside and start to search Sora again at park. 'Uh….Sora, where are you?' I though. Then something cough my eyes. I see someone with spiky brown hair. Oh-oh that's Sora. I quickly run to Sora and touch his shoulder. When I do that, Sora jump a little bit. Maybe because I surprise him.

"Sora! What the hell are you doing outside? You should be on the bed! Not here!" I said angrily, but Sora just can smile. The smile that can make everyone happy. Then Sora open his mouth and said..

"That's alright Roxas. I'm better now. And I was bored just to sit on the bed everyday"

"Yeah, I know that but still…yo-" My word's cut again and Sora said

"Pleasee..Roxas..give your cute boyfriend mercy…." Sora said with puppy eyes on his face.

'Ugh, Sora don't give me that face..I can't fight against that. Maybe Sora can be right, Sora must get up from bed and walk too…' I tough and said

"Alright…alright, I give up! We can go outside but one condition, you must tell me if you want to go out cause I must go with you too. Deal?"

"Of course my dear Roxie…I'll go with you and I deal with it, and thank you Roxas. I love you soo much…" then Sora hug me. This make me blush and slowly I hug Sora back and whisper to sora's ear…

"Your welcome, Sora and I love you too.." then Sora hug me tighter. We sit at the park. Sora still hug me, I think he'll never let me go from his hug. Then I see his face and I smile. He already sleep in my hug. Then I pick Sora up and we go back to Sora's room and I put Sora on his bed. He smile peacefully on his sleep. I sit beside Sora. 'Sora, I hope you'll get better…' I though and sleep

(The next morning)

"Roxas…Roxas? Wake up sleppy head!" I groan and lead my head to the voice direction. I saw the angelic smile from sora as I greet him back.

"Good morning to you to, my beloved dear" then I kiss his cheek. Sora is now blushing as red as tomato, Oh My GOD! he is soo cute! I smile and hug him the I whisper to his ear.

"Hey. . sora. . you know? I'm the happiest person in the world because I have you to be my boyfriend. I glad that you want to be my boyfriend. . ." I held him tighter. Sora was shock at my sudden move. But he hug me back and whisper.

"Me too Roxas. I glad that you love me. . even that I have a sick that maybe no one want to be my boyfriend. I'm soo glad that we meet and I don't know what will happen yo me if I don't meet you. . "

I chuckle and kiss his hair. "Me too sora. . .Me too. . "

We stay like that until someone come to sora's room.

"Hello. . . O-oh, sora, Roxas? What are you guys doing?"

'Crap. . that's sora's mother! Oh I hope she don't know about our relationship. I don't want she to separate us!' I though, but then, Sora talk first.

"Mom. . . I know this isn't right, but. . .as you see, Roxas is my boyfriend now. . please mom. Will you understand me and not angry at me?"

Sora's mother look's soo surprise at this. She think for about 5 minutes then smile.

"Okay Sora. . I let you to be with Roxas but you must promise me one thing"

"And what's it?"

"I don't want to see you sad or whatever that make you cry, got it?"

"Got it, mom!" sora said cheerfully. His mother smile at her cheerful son even Sora's sick, he always be cheerful. Then he look at me and said.

"And Roxas. . Don't make my son sad, kay. . "

"Yes, mam! I'll make Sora the happiest person in the world!"

Sora's mother smile at me "You better Roxas. . and oh yes, Sora hoe're you frrling?"

"Better tha before mom. . "

"Okay, honey. . id anything happen just call me and I'll right away to your side. . "

"thank's mom. . ." Sora said with smile.

"Right. . I must go to work. Sora, please take care and Roxas watch Sora for me, okay. . . "

"Ok, maam. . "

"Kay. . see you guys. . ." then she gone. I turn my attention to sora.

"Sora? What do you want to do now?"

"Hm. . let me think. . how about if we go walking around? I want some fresh air. . "

"Kay. . let's go now. . . "

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/n : sorry guys. . I update this chapter too long. .T,T I'm soo sorry. . . I'll make my story to update faster. . . and thank you for your review. . ^^. I think this chapter is too short sorry.. I can't think anything this time. . . ^^'

To,

Esa 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil' :

Ok. . gpp kok. . .mumpung bias bahasa Indonesia. . makasih yaa reviewnya and stay tuned! ^^

Ventus Hikari :

Thx 4 like my story. . XD I love your story too. . .^^hahaha. . that's ok. . you can review anything here. . .anyway, thx 4 review. . . :D

MawshMawshMawsh :

Wow. . you're soo good! I can't do it, I think. . . Ahahaha. . and thx 4 review. . .=3

Kay.. That's all... And mind to review.. :D


End file.
